It Starts with A Night Out
by LucasTusanami
Summary: For a while,a high school Dipper has had a routine schedule in Gravity Falls, school, patrol for monsters, school, patrol for monsters, and sleep somewhere in the mix. But what happens when an attractive Pacifica invites him to dinner? This is a DipperXPacifica!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from** _ **Gravity Falls,**_ **nor any ideas from Alex Hirsch.**

High school had already been a bit rough for Dipper Pines. He had been attending Gravity Falls High with his eccentric twin sister, Mabel, who had had already formed a clique in less than a week. And with all his AP classes, honors classes, and paranormal investigations, he never had time to really make many friends. Instead, he was more of introvert at this time, and with Mabel growing more into her clique, she was out of the Mystery Shack more often than not. In fact, Dipper was battling ghosts, zombies, and even the precarious gnome alone almost every night.

Of course he still talked to some of his classmates, but only if he had a group project, or just missed a class, otherwise he felt he was pretty awkward around anyone anymore. Part of it was because they never went through some of the battles he went through growing up, and felt he was different. Other wise he was worried if they got to know them, and some monster was to hurt anyone, he was responsible, and felt it was a weight he did not want to bare. One day, of course, can have a way of changing an entire life.

Dipper, as per usual, was inside the school library, doing a research project on American history. He was having a bit of trouble, trying to remember to not put in the information of how Mount Rushmore is a bunch of robots, Benjamin Franklin a woman, or the identity of Quentin Trembley, our 8 ½ president. As he was writing his essay, he couldn't but have the strangest feeling that someone was watching him. He looked behind him, and saw nothing but a few other students working, one goofing off on the computer, and stacks of books on shelves. He shrugged it off and continued writing. He then heard a bit of breathing behind him, looked back, and again saw nothing out of the ordinary. As he turned to work everything went dark.

"Haha! The bag masker strikes again!" A girl yelled from behind. Dipper quickly took off the paper bag, seeing it had a crude drawing of a troll face on it. He looked at Mabel, she was about 5' 2", still a few inches shorter than Dipper and still wore different styled sweater each day.

"Mabel! Quit it! I'm trying to get some work done!"

"Oh come one, that's what you do every day. Live life to the fullest! Get some friends. You just work, work, work! It's beginning to become boooring!" Mabel said, trying to sound sad, but still have her Mabel type charm in it.

"If I don't do it now, I won't get it done after I go out tonight."

"Oh? With a girl?"

"No, the usual investigation."

"Oh, well maybe instead of investigating ghosts and ghouls, you investigate the real things boys investigate."

"No, absolutely not, out of the question."

"Oh come on Dipper! You just got to, there's bound to be some girl who likes you!"

"I said no, besides, I'm not sure that'd be true."

"Fine, but at least try, if not tonight, sometime before Friday."

"It's Thursday, Mabel."

"Exactly, now I'll talk to you back at the Shack, me and my gal-pals have a roller rink, to roller at. Don't wait up." And with that, Mabel skipped away happily, and Dipper back to studying.

 _Oh yeah, like a girl would be interested in me. I can't talk to one, let alone ask them out on a date_ , Dipper thought to himself. _Besides, I'm not sure how interested one would be into the work I do very night._

"Is this seat taken?" another girl's voice asked. Dipper looked up. A slender girl with long blonde hair was looking at him with a smile on her face. She wore a purple cashmere sweater over a lighter purple tang top, with a purple skirt and boots and purse to match.

"Not at all, Pacifica." Dipper said, gesturing the chair. _Ok, maybe I talk to one girl._ Ever since a couple years ago, where Dipper helped Pacifica save her family and most of the town from a level 10 ghost lumberjack, Dipper and Pacifica have been talking ever since, and have had been friends since.

"I haven't seen you around lately, have you been doing alright?" Pacifica asked, gracefully sitting in the chair.

"I've just been a bit…busy. You know how it can get, with school and then my hobby." Dipper said not lifting his head out of his book.

"That's all fine, but if you don't talk to me every now and then, I get worried the multi bear or whatever may have eaten you."

"You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine." Dipper said, but even in his own voice, he could tell he said it with little reassurance.

"You know I worry, I mean, you're one of the only people I can talk to and actually feel genuine about. This to me is a good thing." Dipper looked up and saw Pacifica's eyes piercing right into him. He knew she was serious with every word she said. He also knew some people in this school only befriend her with the knowledge of her vast wealth and families' reputation.

"Fine, I'll make sure to call more often, is there anything else?" Dipper asked, trying to sound as reassuring as he can.

"As a matter of fact," Pacifica reached into her purse, "I have reservations for a fancy restaurant down town. My parents were supposed to go with me, but they were too busy, and it would be better to go with someone I know rather than a butler or personal trainer." Dipper gave off a small laugh.

"Alright, Mabel and I will be there." As those words flew out of Dipper's mouth, Pacifica's eyes lit up and her smile widened.

"That will be great!" She exclaimed, causing a loud shush arise from the librarian. Pacifica blushed, composed herself, and looked right into Dipper's eyes. "Fantastic, be there at 7:30, and remember, it's a black tie dinner sort of place, so dress the part."

"Alright, Mabel and I will see you there." Dipper said giving off a smile. Pacifica arose to her feet and with purse in hand, walked to Dipper's side of the table.

"Don't be late." She said, pecking him on the cheek, waved and walked away. Dipper couldn't help but watch as she walked away in utter disbelief, disappearing into the book shelves.

 _A night with Pacifica? This may be something even the Journal can't help me with._

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter for this story. Please let me know what you think and places I can probably work on and get better with!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **or any ideas from Alex Hirsch.**

Pacifica looked down at her watch. 7:20 the green lit numbers read. _I hope he makes it on time._ She thought. _Or else this was a complete waste of time._ She bit her lip, hoping he would come, and not leave her to fight some ugly troll or whatever else might be lurking out there. She looked to her watch again, as if it had the whereabouts of Dipper on it. As she looked up, she saw Dipper jogging on the other side of the street. He quickly looked both ways and darted across the street. If he were going any faster, Pacifica was afraid Dipper would run her over, on accident of course.

"Sorry, Pacifica." Dipper was hunched over, trying to regain his breath. "I was just making sure everything was perfect."

"It's no wonder you aren't going into the Olympics." She teased. "You're still early, and where's Mabel?"

"She had other plans tonight. A double date with some guy she met last night at the roller rink." Dipper said, finally gaining his composure. Finally seeing him, Pacifica saw exactly what he meant by perfect. His suit was spotless, black jacket and pants with a rose on his right chest. Black dress shoes, completely shined and polished. He wore white, buttoned shirt which had been pressed with a black tie. His hair was combed back (but with how curly it was, it still was a bit messy, but looked cute.)

"Well," Pacifica said, her red lips forming a small smile, "She'll just miss out on all the fun." Dipper returned a smile, and finally was calm enough to see Pacifica's ensemble for the evening. Pacifica wore a beautiful, pink dress with a floral pattern on the bottom, a black sweater, red heels, and ruby, red lips. Her hair was brought up, and the bangs shortened enough that they were just above eye level.

"Shall we go in?" Dipper asked, offering his arm.

"We shall." Pacifica locking her arms with Dipper's. They walked in and immediately were taken to a table near the back of the restaurant, close to the fountain the centered the inside. As it was beautiful, it did give privacy to the two. As the evening passed, so did the cares of both Dipper and Pacifica. They talked on and on, both of their personal likes and dislikes, their lives in school and home, and of course about some of the weird things they have both seen within the town.

"Wait you're serious?" Dipper asked, almost choking on his own laughter.

"I completely am. One moment I'm walking to the front door of the school, the next, I'm jumping out of the way from the caretaker chasing a bunch of gnomes out of the school. They were even caring a few lunch boxes with them!"

"You know, it's been a while since I took a night off to relax. Thank you for asking me to come with you Pacifica. I really am having a great time, probably better than wandering through the woods all night."

"Well of course, even monster hunters need a break." Pacifica took a drink from her tea. She stared into her tea, and her smile grew a bit. Dipper could see the smile, and couldn't help producing one of his own.

"I know something's going through your mind; care to let me in on the secret?" Dipper teased. Pacifica couldn't help but blush.

"Well, to be honest, I'm kind of glad Mabel didn't come. Not that I don't like her, I love her to pieces, but it seems that the only time we get to be alone is online or over text. I'm really glad it ended up just being you and me for tonight. "

"You know what, so am I. I haven't seen much of Mabel lately, but I do know where she is makes her happy, and I think as long I'm happy where I am at, she won't have much to worry about." They both looked at each other. Dipper felt a calming sense when he looked at Pacifica. One he hasn't felt before. One he had never known that could exist. He felt as if every stress he could have had was gone, destroyed, never to be seen again. He felt as if nothing mattered outside of this one restaurant, this one table. Pacifica looked at her watch.

"11:30 already? We've been here for four hours already?" Pacifica asked.

"Time flies by when you're having fun." Dipper said. Dipper and Pacifica laughed for a moment. They called for the check. Pacifica put her credit card on the tray for the waiter to take. Without her looking, Dipper placed her credit card underneath the small tray, and put his own instead. _I'm glad she didn't notice that._ Dipper thought. _She always seems gets "angry" when someone else pays._

When Dipper got his card back, (and after Pacifica lectured him on how "she invited, so it was only right that she paid.") they stood up, placed the tip on the table, and walked towards the front. Pacifica was expecting for Dipper to grab her arm as they did when they walked in, but was happily surprised to find Dipper grabbing her by her side, and holding her close to him as they walked.

Pacifica loved walking outside at night. Even though she was a bit scarred of what was lurking out in the forest, she did have an expert with her. She felt safe, and enjoyed holding Dipper. They kept talking and laughing as Dipper walked Pacifica up the steep hill to her mansion. Each step closer to the mansion felt a bit graver, each one not wanting the other to have to leave so soon.

Finally, they reached the main gate of the mansion. _Well, at least tonight went well,_ Dipper thought, _I wish I didn't have to leave this beautiful woman alone. Wait…Did I just say beautiful? I guess if I didn't, that would be robbery._

"I had a great night." Pacifica said, her eyes avoiding Dipper's, but a smile still on her face.

"I did as well. And I would love to do this again." Dipper felt a bit nervous, but knew whatever he would say, will be the right words.

"Yes, definitely. But next time, I'm paying, alright?" Pacifica said, lifting her head, gazing right into Dipper's brown eyes. She felt them pierce into her heart, making it skip a beat.

"Fine, if you can. I may find another way to pay for you." Dipper tried to reach and stroke the beautiful golden locks, but hesitated. He couldn't tell if it were the right thing. No, not yet.

"Well, good night, Dipper." Pacifica opened the door, partially stepping inside.

"Wait, before I go, I have one thing to give you." Pacifica took a step back, as Dipper came closer, and pressed his lips into hers. Her cheeks turned crimson. _It always amazes me, the courage this one has._ Pacifica thought, as she closed her eyes, returning the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Dipper wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. What lasted only a few seconds felt like an eternity for the two. Finally they pulled away, both a bit out of breath.

"I'll text you when I get home, alright?" Dipper said, still holding her.

"I would like that, makes it so I don't worry." She said, giving him a smile. And with that, Dipper hugged her, and left. Pacifica waved to him as he left. When he was finally out of view, she slowly walked inside, still thinking of what had just occurred; thinking of her Dipper.

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter for this story. Please let me know what you think and places I can probably work on and get better with!**


	3. Author Update

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been on much.**

 **Anonymous reader: For like, five months!**

 **Shut up, I know how long! Anyway, I'm guessing some people are wanting me to update the story, but lucky for you, I won't have to, I have decided that the story is thus far completed! *Hooray!* Now you may or may not be wondering, "But why?" And I say, well why not? Well, the real explanation is poor planning on my part (couldn't think where the story should go from there, and new ideas formed that I want to try out.) And due to the fact I started college, Freshman! Woo woo! This has kept me from having anytime what so ever to work on any story ideas and also made me look at pictures online shipping Dipcifica stuff. (Help me, it gives me feels! Yeah I'm hopeless romantic.) Anyway, I will be trying out some new story ideas and will also be seeing what else I can do to get more stories for my account. So anyway, thank you all who support my writing and go Dipcifica!**


End file.
